As more and more people are carrying and/or using electronic devices for work, education, and/or entertainment in various locations (e.g., offices, schools, airports, coffee shops, etc.), technological developments are being made to provide greater mobility and/or access while reducing cost and/or power consumption. In particular, a flash memory is a non-volatile memory, which may electrically program and erase digital information but retain the information without power. Without moving parts such as a hard drive, a flash memory may be well suited for portable or mobile electronic devices such as memory cards, universal serial bus (USB) flash drives, digital audio players (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players), digital cameras, handheld computers, handheld gaming devices, cellular telephones, and/or medical devices.